disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:MatthewFrozen/Frozen 2 - Rozdział XII
Cześć, zapraszam do czytania kolejnego rozdziału ;) ---- Rozdział XII Następnego dnia wszystkich mieszkańców Arendelle rankiem przywitał piękny ciepły dzień, Kristoff wstał z łóżka świetnie wyspany, nie był przyzwyczajony do takich luksusów, a nawet nigdy nie miał okazji z nich skorzystać… Podszedł do okna, żeby zobaczyć pogodę. Szybko zmienił ubranie i wymknął się z pokoju, szedł szybko, ale cicho, aby nikogo nie obudzić, chciał się tak samo jak z pokoju wymknąć z pałacu, ale nie udało mu się, ponieważ na końcu korytarza spotkał Elsę. - Już wstałeś? – zapytała zdziwiona – Wiesz jest dość wcześnie… - Wiem… Ale ty też już nie śpisz… - Tak… Gdzie idziesz… Oczywiście jeżeli można spytać. - Ja, po prostu tak…. Na dwór… Wiesz przewietrzyć się… - Rozumiem, sama się właśnie kierowałam w tamtą stronę… Znaczy na dwór, wiesz. – zaśmiała się lekko zmieszana. - Możemy pójść razem, bo wiesz chciałem pójść do ogrodów… - Tak. Możemy. – królowa uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i skierowali się w stronę wyjścia. - Królowo, znaczy Elso... Ten, no…. Ech… - jąkał się Kristoff – Bo wiesz.. - Śmiało. Pytaj o co chcesz… - Skoro tak, to rozumiem, że mogłaś skrzywdzić Annę, ale jak zostałaś zamknięta… To… - Czy miałam jakiś kontakt z siostrą? - Dokładnie tak. - Wiesz, nie tak, że ja w ogóle nie mogłam się z nią widzieć, ja się strasznie bałam, że mogę jej coś zrobić i… Rodzice namawiali mnie żebym pobawiła się z Anną, ale ja… - Ciągle się bałaś…? - Tak. - Ale skoro rodzice cię ukryli to czemu namawiali cię do zabawy z Anną, skoro właśnie chcieli cię od niej odciąć? - Oni nie chcieli mnie od niej odciąć tylko nikt nie mógł się dowiedzieć o mojej mocy… - Elsa zagryzła wargi, przypomniała sobie jak traciła dni na siedzeniu na łóżku i myśleniu o tym co mogło by się stać… - To rozumiem, ale przez to, że ty się bałaś, Anna żyła w smutku bo się nawet do niej nie odzywałaś? - Ale ja się do niej odzywałam! – zaprotestowała Elsa - Na przykład? - „Anna idź sobie” albo „Nie chcę się z tobą bawić”… Wiem, robiłam źle, powinnam do niej wyjść i z nią chociaż pogadać, ale wiesz jak to jest czasami u dzieci, któreś powie coś nie tak i jedno wkurza się na drugie… - Kristoff dobrze wiedział o czym mówi, pamiętał jak zachowywały się małe Trolle… - Anna… - zawahał się – Anna opowiadała mi o tym co znalazłyście w bibliotece… Wiem, że jeszcze długo tam byłaś… Dowiedziałaś się czegoś? - Tak… Wiem że Maudyrania to królestwo Corona, słyszałeś o nim? - Czy to nie przypadkiem tam żyje dziewczyna która miała magiczne włosy o długości jakichś sześćdziesięciu siedmiu łokci? - Tak...? - Nie, to nie słyszałem… - Elsa zaśmiała się, a po niej to samo zrobił Kristoff – To była moja ulubiona historia z dzieciństwa, szczególnie, że chłopak z ulicy, który był w dodatku złodziejem ożenił się z księżniczką, zawsze miałem nadzieję, że ja człowiek wychowany przez Trolle, z niewyparzoną gębą też będę miał szanse u jakieś dziewczyny… - I udało ci się, zaręczyłeś się z księżniczką. – powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. - Tak, marzenia się spełniają, i to też był jakby morał tej historii – zaśmiał się Kristoff. - Masz rację moim marzeniem było, żebym mogła przestać się ukrywać i pokazać wszystkim ludziom, co potrafię, i zrobić coś dla nich… - I to też się spełniło. - Tak. Ale nie dokończyłam jeszcze o tym królestwie, wiesz, że tam wszystko zaczęło się od słońca no nie? - Wiem, chwilkę czy jesteście spokrewnione z tamtejszą rodziną królewską? - Taaak… - Czy czar złotego kwiatu mógł przejść jakoś na Ciebie? - No, nie wiem… bo w sumie jak miało by się to stać, moja mama i królowa Corony były siostrami, a królowa dostała tamto lekarstwo już po moim urodzeniu więc jakby… Chyba to jest troszkę niemożliwe… - Ale może? - Sugerujesz, że moja moc, wzięła się z mocy złotego kwiatu? - Wiesz, mieszkałem przez jakieś piętnaście lat z Trollami które są ekspertami od magii, kamieni szlachetnych i eliksirów już wiem to i owo… - Czyli… ale jak? Jak moc złotego kwiatu mogła przenieść się na mnie? - Ja nie wiem jeszcze czy to w ogóle jest prawdopodobne, ale wiem kto będzie wiedział… - Trolle? Ale skąd one mogą wiedzieć o mojej przeszłości? - Bazaltar jest takim starym głazem, że spokojnie mógł być przy narodzinach Noego, a ty się pytasz skąd on może wiedzieć o twojej przeszłości? - Masz rację… Ale… - Sugeruję krótką wycieczkę do mojej rodzinki. – uśmiechnął się Kristoff - A co z Anną, jak się obudzi to pewnie pierwsze co zrobi to będzie się chciała z tobą zobaczyć… - Ale Anna zapewne będzie spała do południa… - Masz rację, zdążymy wrócić zanim się obudzi. – zaśmiała się Elsa, i poszła do stajni po konia, chwile później wyruszyli. ---- I jak rozdział? Podobał się? :) Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach